


Красный Мститель

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, kind of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор дожидается, когда коммы прекращают передачу, и снова рычит:<br/>— Когда мы победим этого несчастного зверя, клянусь, я убью тебя, Старк.<br/>— Не лучшее, что можно сказать будущему мужу своего брата.</p><p>Или о том, как Тор сожалеет о своем выборе сопилота (или просто о выборе Локи Старка в качестве своего парня).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный Мститель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925755) by [Graceful_Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller). 



Тор начинает подозревать, что Старк делает это нарочно. Каждый раз, когда они забираются в Егеря и объединяют сознания в дрифте, разуму Старка всегда каким-то образом удается ухватиться за совершенно безобидные воспоминания из молодости Тора — и извратить их. Тор, толкающий своего младшего брата в снег, превращается в Старка, толкающего Локи в кровать, — а глаза младшего Одисона при этом горят вожделением.  
Игра в семейном бассейне обращается в завернутого в полотенце Локи, мокрые волосы которого слиплись — и с них падают капли на его плечи, покрытые следами поцелуев. Двое братьев, что борются в грязи, перевоплощаются в Локи, дьявольски усмехающегося и прижимающего Старка к полу мастерской.  
День на пляже — и Локи, слизывающий мороженое с пальцев, становится более взрослой своей версией, очищающей руку от совершенно другой белой субстанции. Локи, захваченный смехом после глотка содовой, вдруг превращается в его младшего брата, задыхающегося от...  
— Старк, — рычит Тор.  
— Что? — отвечает Старк почти невинно.  
— Это одновременно и отвратительно, и совершенно неуместно.  
— Ага, только ты это первый начал.  
— Как я мог...  
— Какие-то проблемы, джентльмены? — холодно спрашивает Локи со своего места в командном центре.  
Старк ухмыляется, словно говоря этим «после тебя».  
Тор, посмотрев на него, выдавливает:  
— Никаких проблем, центр.  
Как бы ему не хотелось увидеть последствия, которые обязательно наступят после его заявления о том, что Старк использует связь сопилотов для того, чтобы похвастаться своей личной жизнью с Локи, — Тор не был достаточно жесток, чтобы сделать подобное со своим братом. Локи будет не единственным, кто услышит этот разговор: маршал Фьюри, несомненно, будет где-то поблизости, чтобы следить за ситуацией. К тому же есть еще Хилл, Коулсон, Бартон, Романофф, Баннер, Поттс... Локи никогда не простит ему перетряхивание своего грязного белья перед коллегами. И Тор никогда не скажет своему брату: «Я только что пережил воспоминание о тебе со спермой на лице».  
— Рад это слышать, — говорит Локи все тем же ровным тоном, не понимая, что только что произошло между его ненормальным парнем и его же старшим братом.  
Тор дожидается, когда коммы прекращают передачу, и снова рычит:  
— Когда мы победим этого несчастного зверя, клянусь, я убью тебя, Старк.  
— Не лучшее, что можно сказать будущему мужу своего брата.  
Тор отчаянно желает ударить мужчину по его самодовольному лицу, но сейчас Старк нужен ему целым, чтобы пилотировать их Егеря — «Красного Мстителя». Так что он сосредотачивает свой гнев на Кайджу третьей категории, который сейчас направляется к их берегу.  
Ворота базы Анкоридж открываются — и, работая как единый разум, Тор и Старк выбираются в ледяные глубины Тихого Океана. Дисплей перед ними показывает, что до Кайджу еще несколько миль — и им придется подождать еще десять минут, пока их пути пересекутся. Тор проводит это время, позволяя кипеть своему гневу и посылая поток ярости Старку по нейронному мосту. И он полностью удовлетворен, когда видит, как самодовольство постепенно исчезает с лица Старка.  
— Ты хочешь знать, почему я пытаюсь заставить тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно во время дрифта? — в конце концов бросает Старк.  
Тор переводит на него взгляд — и кивает.  
— Вот почему, — огрызается Старк.  
Через нейронный мост приходит изображение: _Старк и его брат, обнаженные и покрытые потом, оба в паре секунд от блаженства._  
Тор пытается оттолкнуть образ прочь — он снова готов взорваться, — но Старк настаивает, чтобы он смотрел.  
_И неожиданно Тор в голове Старка смотрит на своего брата, чувствуя к Локи ту любовь, которую никогда не чувствовал раньше. Такую любовь Тор испытывает к Джейн. «Джейн!» — кончая, кричит Тор. Он замирает, чувствуя, как его лицо искривляется в маске ужаса, которая идеально отражает такую же, но уже находящуюся на лице Локи._  
_— Что ты только что сказал? — сипит Локи — и ужас превращается в гнев. Прежде чем Тор смог ответить, Локи отступает, а рот его кривится от отвращения и предательства. Тор хочет броситься к нему... Этот взгляд для него сравним с ударом в живот. Он вскакивает на ноги, протягивая руки к Локи, и его губы, не переставая, бормочут: «Прости, прости, прости» — но Локи не смотрит на него. Он натягивает одежду, демонстративно повернувшись к Тору спиной. Только когда Тор наконец обхватывает Локи руками за талию, это заставляет его остановиться. Тор-Тони прижимается лицом к напряженной спине Локи и снова шепчет:_  
_— Мне очень жаль, Локи._  
Локи глубоко вздыхает, резко выдыхает — и шипит:  
— Если я когда-нибудь узнаю, что это не из-за продолжительной дрифт-связи...  
Тор-Тони успокаивающе сжимает талию Локи и поспешно бормочет:  
— Это все только из-за нее, детка. Я клянусь, больше ничего нет.  
Локи вздыхает:  
— Ладно, давай вернемся в постель.  
Тор возвращается в собственную голову и после момента, который требуется, чтобы разобраться с мыслями, не может не рассмеяться:  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя пассивно-агрессивный тип личности, Тони Старк.  
Старк пожимает плечами.  
— Я считаю, что «по ходам» играть честнее. Плюс твой брат на меня плохо влияет.  
Тор усмехается:  
— Я думаю, с этим можем согласиться мы оба.  
Дисплей мигает, показывая им, что они добрались до Кайджу. Тор осматривается вокруг — но видит лишь волны. Должно быть, зверь под водой ждет подходящего момента, чтобы объявить о своем присутствии. Пришло время закончить их небольшое разногласие со вторым пилотом.  
— Скажи мне, Старк, у нас все в порядке?  
Тор чувствует, как Старк подбирает ответ. Когда ум его сопилота присылает изображение их обоих, отдыхающих на крыше ремонтного дока «Красного Мстителя», наслаждающихся пивом после успешного боя и глядящих вниз, на ноги Егеря, где Локи организует ремонт, — в этот момент Тор понимает, что все прощено. Тем не менее Старк считает необходимым произнести свое решение вслух:  
— Да, Крепыш, у нас все хорошо.  
Старк ловит движение на краю периферийного зрения: плавник, принадлежащий чему-то куда большему, чем то, что обычно обитает в Тихом океане. Не нуждаясь в предупреждении, Тор начинает заряжать Громовую Пушку.  
— На счет «три», — бормочет Старк.  
— Раз.  
— Два.  
Кайджу прыгает — больше тысячи тонн монстра поднимают в океане тучу брызг. Тор и Старк одновременно усмехаются.  
— Три.


End file.
